Computerized alert systems are well known throughout the information technology sector and are used to monitor a multiplicity of diverse hardware and software platform components. Examples of such component monitoring include, environmental controls, home alarm systems, mainframe computer access authorization(s), database access restrictions, application program functionality and critical operating system modules.
Typically, alert systems are operating system, or platform, specific and vary with respect to information presentation format. Consequently, an operator responsible for monitoring diverse alert applications would have to be familiar with the alert message formatting presentations of each system. This is a challenge addressed and greatly simplified by the instant invention.
Lack of message presentation consistency pales, however, when compared to a far more pronounced deficiency inherent in today's computerized alert system applications. That is, applications represented by the present art, at best, simply notify the operator that a "monitored event" has occurred. Consequently, today's art proves woefully inadequate in providing adequate information to determine "why" an event has occurred, and even more importantly, lacks provision to immediately execute input entries to remedy a monitored and reported event. These are two deficiencies noted and addressed by the instant invention.
Stated succinctly, a computerized alert system should advise a system operator when a monitored event has occurred, provide a vehicle to analyze information relevant to the occurrence of that event, and lastly, allow the operator to initiate remedial actions to minimize likelihood of adverse impact attendant to the monitored event. Today's systems only address the first of these three requirements. The present invention, in a comprehensive manner, addresses all three.